The mystery of the Morarhyton
by Ducky
Summary: this is my first fanfic. it's about Harry ,Ron and Hermione and strange things happening at Hogwarts. Please tell me what you think of it in the reviews.


The mystery of the Morarhyton  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down the all-too-familiar corridors that lead to Snape's classroom (or dungeon as they had known it for 4 years). While walking, Hermione stumbled and accidently knocked someone. They tumbled onto the ground. She politely bent down to help the up. "Get off of me you filthy mudblood!", yelled the dark voice of Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "Don't call her that!", yelled Ron. Malfoy replied,"I'll call her whatever I please!" This pushed Ron too far. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Lackinbia!". Malfoy flew backwards and hit the wall. His body limped to the ground. A cold,sharp voice suddenly sounded. It was Snape. This was definently the wrong person to witness this. "WEASLEY! How dare you! 200 points from Gryffindor!" "Don't you think you're being a little hasty Severus? 200 points?", said Professer McGonagall as she strode toward them. By now, the scene had attracted alot of attention. "Of course not, Minerva.", barked Snape. "This...this...boy, attacked my student." He pointed to the limping Draco Malfoy. "Well, it's not my place to change other teacher's minds", said Proffeser McGonagall. She strode off into the other corridor. Once out of view, Snape barked at Draco to head to the hospital wing. He shot a nasty look at Ron as he left. Draco was now standing, and when Snape was out of sight, he yelled "My father will hear about this!", and went off toward the hospital wing.   
  
After class, Ron, Harry and Hermione headed toward their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. This was not their favorite class, but they enjoyed having Hagrid as a teacher. While walking, Ron muttered," Do you think Malfoy was serious?" " 'Bout what?" said Harry. "About telling his dad." "No" replied Hermione. "He always says that to threaten people. Don't worry about it." "But you remember what happenedto Hagrid after Buckbeak attacked him, don't you?" said Ron. It was true. Draco Malfoy had told his father when the hippogriff attacked him.   
His father told the Ministry and they almost fired Hagrid and nearly killed Buckbeak. "I wouldn't worry", said Harry." He can't do that, he provoked you to do it". "He provoked Buckbeak,too", said Ron."Still, I wouldn't worry",replied Harry.  
  
Class was interesting today. They learned about nymphs and elves. As the headed back to the common room, talking gleefully about class, they overheard two people talking. They recognized the voices as Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Filch. "Mrs. Norris is gone", said Filch." I'm sure she's just out wandering. Cats have a tendency to do that. They go off by themselves, very independent creatures", replied Dumbledore. Filch was getting annoyed. He didn't want a lesson on animals. "She gone, I tell you! She would never leave on her own free will!", said Filch. "I'm sure that...", started Dumbledore. Professer McGonagall burst into the room. "Dumbledore!", she screamed. "A student is missing!" "Who?",replied Dumbledore hurriedly. "Neville Longbottom! He left some time last night and has not been seen again!", she said. She had run out of breath from yelling. "He has been known to be forgetful..." started Dumbledore, "But I agree that this matter should be addressed . Minerva, please send out a search party to search. Tell all students to keep a look out for either of them". "Yes sir", replied Professer McGonagall. Ron appeared awestruck. "What would anyone want with neville?", he asked. " 'Dunno", said Harry.  
  
In a few days, everyone knew about Neville and Mrs. Norris's dissapearance. Rumors were flying everywhere about where they were. Some thought that they were both lost, wandering around somewhere in Hogwarts. Others believed that they had both fallen victim to the giant squid in the lake. The only person who didn't mind was Malfoy. "They were both too dumb anyway", he said. Harry, on his way to meet Ron in Divination, passed Malfoy and overheard, "I bet Potter's going to look for them. He always has to be the hero. He's addicted to fame." This,surprisingly, didn't bother him. What did Malfoy know anyway?  
  
When he and Ron met Hermione after Divinaton, they decided that tonight, they would grab the invisibility cloak, and search for them. Neville had not been their best friend, but he was not their enemy, either. Harry could imagine the look of Neville's Grandmother when she found out about his dissapearance. He had had a hard enough life anyway, with his parents being in the hospital, and all. So,that night, all three of them huddled under the invisibility cloak and headed out of the common room. Ron, stepped out from under the cloak and whispered "Masquerade" to the fat lady, and they headed into the corridor.  
  
They walked several hours without seeing anything, other than Peeves, who was setting a bucket of water on top of a door. They decided to take a break and leaned against a wall. Suddenly, the wall flipped and they were thrown into a large, black room with only a little light in it from two barred windows. "Geroff me!", yelled a muffled Ron. Harry slid onto the ground. "Where are we?", he said. "I've never seen this room before", said a pondering Hermione. Suddenly, a rumble was heard. It sounded as if a large, hooved animal was running towards them. And that's what it was. They gasped at the sight of it.Tall and bulky, itlooked like a huge buffalo. Sharp, pointed horns, long, nappy fur. It had to be at least 30 feet high. It stopped in front of them and spread out two massive, feathery wings. Hermione gaped at it and whispered "Morarhyton".  
  
To be continued...  
  
Notice: All characters except the Morarhyton were created by J.K Rowling  
  
  



End file.
